halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean-G290
SPARTAN-G291, or Sean, is a SPARTAN-III. History SPARTAN-III Training Taken from the many, many orphans of the Human-Covenant War, Sean was trained as one of the 330 SPARTAN-III's in Gamma Company, it's third iteration. Battle of Mars Sean was present with the rest of Team Scimitar in the defense of Mars when the Covenant invaded the Sol System and initiated the Second Battle of the Sol System. After assisting in the ground defense of New Legaspi, Team Scimitar quickly attempted to create a planet-wide assault on the orbiting Covenant fleet, which had begun glassing the planet; they succeeded in part, coordinating the anti-orbit and anti-air guns to fire on the fleet, taking enough of it out to halt the glassing. Soon after, a Separatist fleet arrived, and in the ensuing Loyalist-Separatist chaos the Spartans managed to push an offensive with the remaining UNSC forces, killing the remaining Loyalist ground forces, the space forces soon after surrendering as the Second Battle of Earth ended. Battle of Doisac Participating in the battle, Team Scimitar were tasked with eliminating two key targets: a major anti-air facility that prevented the landing of troops to assault the main fortress, as well as cut off air support for a large area surrounding it, and a power station that powered the defenses to the main fortress. Both objectives were carried out, although the assault on the well-defended anti-air facility nearly cost Dominic and Elijah their lives; after these attacks, they moved in with the rest of the forces to take out the main fortress, being in the group that captured the head Chieftains of the Jiralhanae (that had not fled with the Prophet of Deliverance, or defected with Gauius and Marius that is). Kilo Commander Although all of Team Scimitar proved to be good trainers of the Kilo Company Spartan-IV's, their main source of trouble ended up being with the commanding Spartan-II officer, Riker-012, who viewed the Spartan-III's as less than himself and disgraceful. This was an attitude that would continue on into the Necros War, not being fixed until well into it. Appearance Sean is of an average height and, surprisingly, slightly overweight. He has a light skin complexion, and his soft brown hair is cut short on the sides, and even though it is long on top, it lies flat against his head. He is always clean shaven, part of the reason being that he has a large scar along his jawbone on the left side; this large scar is from when he badly broke his jaw during his Spartan-III training. Because of the scar, a beard is difficult to grow there, so Sean forgoes a beard completely. Mental Report Always good natured and ever loyal, Sean shares a unique bond with both Viggo and Elijah, looking up to Viggo with respect, both as a friend and commanding officer, and looking out for Elijah with a brother like attitude. Sean has the will to always finish a task, no matter how overwhelming Preferred Weapons *M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23 *M99CA1 Special Application Scoped Rifle *M47 Strengths and Weaknesses Sean has unfailing loyalty and determination, allowing him to keep going against all odds. Also, he has an enormous sense of camaraderie, especially with Elijah, who he treats much like a brother. He is proficient in the use of heavy weapons, but prefers projectiles weapons, such as machine guns, to explosive weapons, such as the rocket launcher. Sean's sense of camaraderie can backfire at times; he would, and nearly has, died for a friend before, and h's unsure of himself and his purpose when he's alone, needing someone to be with badly. References Related Pages *Team Scimitar *Kilo Company *Fenrir Platoon Category:Gamma Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs